Who are you?
by emzycullen
Summary: Edward never came back after New Moon. Bella, who is now a vampire changed by Laurent, never got over Edward. Edward also never got over Bella. One day, Bella gets a new co worker the same day Edward starts his new job. Coincadence?
1. Chapter 1

**46 hoursHey you guys! This story is right after New Moon when Edward never came back. Bella is now a vampire, changed by Laurent. She is now a writer for a magazine, living with the name Marie Naws. She has never gotton over Edward, but will that change when she gets a new co worker? And at the same time the Cullen's force Edward to get a job. Coincadence much?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but if I did, Edward would be MINE!!!**

BPOV

I looked in the mirror, I looked beautiful on the outside, but on the indside I was hurting. No, more than hurting, it was scorching pain.Pain that's more than anyone should ever have to go through. But, that didn't matter right now, I had a great job, everyone envied my beauty, and I was getting a new partner. it should be a fun day, and it shouldn't revolve around Edward. Oh no, I shouldn't have said his name, now I would have to go throught the calming proccess all over again. _Ring Ring_. My alarm went off, it was time for work. I slipped on my Atoro Vitalli jacket and left my appartment. When I got to work my receptionist was waiting for me. "Oh Marie, you look great! Are you going somewhere after this?" said Tom. "No, Tom. I just through this on." I said "Well you look Fabulas!" he replied. "Ok, well, your new partner will be here in about five minutes. I'll send him to your office when he gets here." said Tom. I nodded my head and walked to my office. My office was open and beautiful (picture the office of of the TV show _Bones)_. It had a huge piano in the middle. I don't no why I bought it, sure I was good, but it reminded me of _him. _I looked at the giant mirror on my wall, I looked so different than I used to. My hair was straight and the red in it had darker high-lights. I was, of course, pale with golden eyes. If someone from high school came in at this instant, they wouldn't know who I was. That's why it was so easy to have my cover. "Miss. Naws, your new partner is hear" said Tom over the intercom. "K, you can send him to my office" I replied.

EPOV

"Please don't make me do this, I don't want to go to work." I pleaded. "Edward, honey, we miss you. The only reason we're forcing you into this is because we love you. We want you back." explained Esme. "Yeah bro, ever since, you know what, you havn't been the same brother." Emmett added. And sadly, they were right. I tried to make it not affect them, but I guess I hadn't done a good job. Alice walked up to me. "Edward, in the long run, I see you smiling, not only smiling but laughing. That's what I want, you happy, and even if it will take some work. I'm willing to do anything to get that back." she said to me. I was now feeling bad, I didn't no how much I did hurt them. "Oh and Edward, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but your new co worker is realy cute." Alice added. She was right too, I didn't want to hear that. "Well, Edward, you better get going if you want to be on time." said Carlisle. It was getting late, so I told them all good bye and left. Alice had at least told me that she was a vampire, too. That's one of the reasons I took this job. Though, I could have gotton a much better job. I opened the large doors and went to the desk. "Hi, can I help you?" the man said in a girlish voice. "Hello, I'm the new guy. I'm supposed to be working with Marie Naws." I said. "Oh, you must be, Masen Ward. Yes, she is in her office. Let me intercom her." While he intercomed Marie I looked at the interior of the building. It was a very nice building. White leather couches, it was very nice, even for New York. Suddenly, he started talking to me, "Go to floor three, it's the fourth door to the right." I said thank you and walked to her office. The receptionist's directions took me to a pair a large double doors, I slowly opened the doors.

**So what do you think? Like, hate, can't decide. The chapters will definatly get better. I just had to do an intro. I'll try to update it in about an hour. Meanwhile, review it! Virtual cookies to anyone who reviews! Thnx!!!!!!!! **


	2. Messed up lullaby

**Hey you guys! Thnx so much all 2 of you who reviewed! Oh, and I would like to thank all the people who added my story to their fav list! OK now that we got all the thanks out of the way, read on!**

**Disclamer- *star passes by* I wish I owned Twilight *waiting* nothing**

BPOV

He walked in, and I couldn't lie he reminded me a lot of _him_, but I knew it wasn't. His hair was way more messed up than he would have ever let it gotton. Another way I knew it wasn't him, it was highly unlikly all of my dreams were coming true. Well, I better introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Marie Naws." I said "I'm Mason Ward, your new co worker." He said. His voice reminded me so much of Ed... oh no, I did it again! Gosh, I can't break down in pain at the new guy. That would be terrible. I looked over his body, he was pale, his eyes were black. If I guessed right, he was a vampire. "Siete un vampira?" he said. That was Volturi speak for "are you a vampire". "Yes" I said. I was right. "Well, that's one thing we have in common." he said. He held out his hand for a formal shake. I replied the gesture. When we touched it was like some electric pulse through my body. If I had a heart, it would be stopping, and I would probably faint, which would freak the new guy out. Suddenly, he interupted my train of thought, "This is an incredibly nice office." he said. "Yeah, they really let you go crazy with the budget here." He laughed. I loved Masen's laugh. I didn't know why, just something about it drew me to him. That sounded chesey but I couldn't explain it in any other way. I caught him staring at the giant grand piano. "You play?" I asked. "Yeah, I haven't in a while though." I could see how much he wanted to play it, and a part of me wanted to hear him play. "Go ahead, play." I said. In the speed of lightning he was at the bench. He hesitated a second and a half before he started playing. He was one of the best piano players I had ever heard. Actually, he was right behind _him_. The melody sounded a little like a lullaby. Not exactly a lullaby, but a lullaby morphed into something sad and a little heartbreaking. As I looked at him I noticed that part of him looked, not emotional, but like he was in pain. A part of me wanted to go up and give him a hug. As I caught myself thinking that, I immediatly pushed it to the back of my head. Why was I feeling so loving to this guy? I didn't know the answer to that question. I decided to try to get aquanted to him some more. At the same speed as he had, I ran to the paino seat and sat by him. "Wow, you're good!" I exlaimed "Many, Many sleepless years of practice." he said. "I thought you said you havn't played in a while?" I said. He stopped playing and looked at me. "I haven't for about, three years." Three years ago was when _he_ left me. Why was everything today reminding me of _him_. Gosh, maybe I should see counsiling, but then again, what would I say. "I'm having trouble with my life because my vampire true love left me. Now, everything is reminding me of him." That would probably get me put in an asylum. I giggled out loud. "What's funny?" Mason asked. "Oh, nothing." I replied. "You have a cute laugh." he said. That put my head up in the clouds. We sat there for a moment listening to his music. Then, I looked at the clock it was time for a meeting. "Hey, it's time for a meeting."

EPOV

I opened the doors and was blown away by the beauty of her office. But, I was even more blown away by the girl indside it. She looked just like _her_. But, it wasn't her, It couldn't be. Her hair wasn't near as full. It was straight with darker colors in it. "Hi, I'm Marie Naws." she said. "I'm Mason Ward, your new co worker." I looked at her, Alice was right. She did look like a vampire. I decided I better ask her. "Siete un Vampira?" I hoped she was so I didn't look like a total dork. "Yes" she said. "Well, that's one thing we have in common." I held out my hand. She replied the gesture. When we touched, I lost my breath. I felt like I had just put a fork in an electric socket. I decided to say the only thing I could say. "This is an incredibly nice office." I said. Why had I said that? "Yeah they really let you go crazy with the budget here." she said. I laughed. I liked Marie, she was nice. Suddenly, my eyes were caught on the beautiful piano. Apparently she noticed me staring and asked,"You play?" I did play, but not in a while. Now that I think about it, I hadn't played since I left _her_. "Yeah, I haven't in a while though" I said. I suddenly wanted to play. "Go ahead, play." she said. Like lighting I was at the bench. I had no idea what I wanted to play. I started to play the last thing I ever had played. That just happened to play Bella's Lullaby. Oh, why did i think her name? I started to morph the lullaby into somthing a little more depressing. I started to feel extreme pain in my whole body. I hoped she didn't notice. All I really wanted was Bella in my arms. I wanted to be able to go to our meadow and her lay her head on my chest. I wanted to climb her house to her window and watch her reaction as I appeared. I wanted her. Suddenly, Marie was right beside me, "Wow you're good!" she exclaimed. "Many, many sleepless years of practice." I replied. "I thought you said you havn't played in a while?" she said. I stoped playing. "I haven't for about three years." ever since I left her. I started playing again. I really did like Marie. She was so loving and caring and she kind of, in a good way, reminded me of , she let out a small giggle. "What's funny?" I asked. "Oh, nothing." she replied. I liked her laugh. "You have a cute laugh." I said. We just sat there for a moment. Then she said "Hey, it's time for a meeting."

**Please review!!**


	3. Confrances

**Hey you guys! Thnx all of ya'll who have been reading! Ya'll are so nice!! Read on!**

_**Previosly- "Hey, it's time for a meeting."- Bella Swan (as Marie Naws) **_

BPOV

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Another shock of electricity went through me, not as bad as the first, but still strong. It felt nice. For a moment I forgot how heartbroken I was. Of course, that onbly lasted a moment. When we were at the huge doors of the meeting room masen spoke up, "So is this it?" he asked. "Yes, it's a big building, even for New York." I replied, and it was the building was filled with corridors and doors. Also it had 27 floors. "Are you ready?" I asked Masen. "I think so." he said. "Do you have your laptop?" I asked. I really wanted him to be prepared. For some reason I felt so protective over this guy. "Yep." he replied. "Then let's go." I said. I opened the large double doors. In the middle of the room was a huge wooden table. The chairs were maroon leather swivel chairs. In the front of the room was a huge screen. In the corner was a drink bar and a mini fridge. All of the bosses loved to brag about the room. As we walked in I could already hear Mr. Keoga, "Oh, yes this table is pure mahogany. It is pricey, but only the best for _Glitter Magazine_." It did get annoying after awile. "Come sit down." I told Masen. He followed as gracefully as ever. After a few moments passed, Mr. Keoga walked to the front. We all took a seat and opened our laptops. Personally, I don't know why they think were actually taking notes, most people just play solitair. I always instant message my friends. I knew it was bad for me to get close with human (from personal experience), but I had to be-friend some of the office-mates. Luise was already on.

_Luise- Oh my gosh, your new partner is so hot_

I tried to ignore this, mostly because I knew it was true.

_Marie- You know he's sitting right next to me, he can see everything you're saying_

Which was true.

_Luise- Good, lets him know I'm avaliable._

Luise is a very immature person.

_Marie- Gosh, Lu_

_Luise- Hey it's kinda funny, you- the pretiest girl working here and him- the hottest guy here are partners. Hehe_

With this comment, I just closed out AIM and started to play solitaire.

Suddenly the lights went dim and the huge screen was covered with pictures of different contries. The room, other than the screen was pitch black. I was suddenly awair that masen was sitting less than a few inches away from me. I was stunned by the unexpected electricity that flowed through me. A crazy impulse to reach over and touch him nearly overwealmed me. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest, so tight that if I was mortal it would kill me, my hands balling into fists. I was losing my mind. After a couple of minutes the room lightened and Mr. Keoga walked up to the front. "Now from that video, you should be aware that for our next isue, we are doing a huge section called Around the World in Half-an-Hour." he said in a booming voice. I really hadn't payed much attention to the video, but I knew that we were going to do a segment on fashion aroud the globe. "So, do y'all like the idea?" he asked. I didn't know why they asked questions like that. I mean, it's not like were going to say "The idea is horrible, you're such a moron." Well, of course many mumbles of yeses went around the room. "Great, well as you all know are budget has gone over the roof, and we have enough money for pretty much anything." He announced. Many people cheered. "Well, were going to have all of our jurnalists go to a different place." There were many more cheers. "But" he said loudly to stop all the noise," Only one group of partners can go out of the country." This made everyone go crazy. "Ehm!" he boomed. "Since only one group can go, who would like to go." Every hand, including Masen and mine shot up. The room became silent other than Mr. Keoga's tapping foot. "Marie, why would you like to go, sweetie?" he said. "Well, I really think it would be fun to go out of the country for a trip. And I think I would do really well." I said sweetly. "Well, you are extremely experienced. I think you and Masen should go." he said. "Thank you, !" For a minute I wondered if I dazzled him, like I did to... I pushed the thought to the back of my head. After the meeting was over, Masen and I went back to my office. "Wow." he said "How did you get him to cave like that?" he asked. "Oh, that's easy, I... dazzled him. It really has an effect on humans. Have you ever done it to some one before?" I asked. At first he looked like he was deciding on if he wanted to tell me something, but then he talked, "There was this one girl." he addmited. "Ooooo, a girl, why did you?" I asked. Thought the question brought back memories. "I didn't even know I was doing it until she said not to dazle people and I asked if i did her, and she said frequently." Now, that brought back serious dejavu. I looked at him, a part of him looked like he wanted to cry. Another part of him looked like he was mad. "Ok." Suddenly, there was a small pat on the door. "It's Tom." said Masen. It was strange that he knew who it was. "Come in!" I yelled. "Oh my gosh! I heard about you guys getting to go out of the country for a fashion segment!" he said exitetly. "Yeah, we are." said Masen. "Cool, right?" I added. "Uh, very cool! The last time we got to do do a segment this fun was... never! Where are ya'll going." He asked with ecstasy. I really hadn't even thought about where we were going to go. "I don't know." Masen and I said in harmony. "Well, ya'll need to think of a place! Think of somewhere fashionful and fun? Maybe somewhere in Italy?" he said. "I really don't know." I said. "How about Milan?" said Masen. He acted much smoother than Tom. "Oh my gosh! Milan's perfect!" Tom said. "That is a good idea, Masen." I said "So ya'll are going to Milan! I'll go write it down!" and Tom was out of the room. When I knew no one was listening I started to ask something that had been bugging me. " How did you know who was at the door?" I asked. "Oh, my power is to read minds. What's your's?" he asked me. "I can put a sheild over mine or someone else's mind." I said. We sat there and talked untill I noticed the time. "Oh, It's time to go. We are off the clock." We both started getting up. "See you tommorrw." I said. "Same to you." he replied. And with that, we both left.

**So did you like it? I know it's not the best chapter, but it will get better. OK so I know sorta what's going to happen, but not details so I need ideas so everyone reveiw!! Thnx for reading! Virtual cupcakes to all who reveiw! P.S. Did ya'll feel some dejavu during the meeting? **


	4. I will find him

**Hey you guys! Thanks for reviewing!! Ok this chapter is in Edwards POV it starts write where the last chapter left off! You ready?!? Read on!!!!**

EPOV

As I left, I was, for the first time in 3 years, genuinly happy. Though, something occured ot me belatedly, I couldn't read Marie's mind. I didn't notice it untill she mentioned her sheild power. It was just the same as Bella. Oh, here come's more pain. Why did I ever leave her. I was stupid, that's why. Oh, gosh. My thoughts were interupted by Tom. "How did your first day go?" he asked. "Good." I replied. "Great." he said, it looked like he was distracted by somthing on the computer. I scanned through his thoughts _oh goodness my horoscope's terrible! Maybe I can change it. I'll just call this horoscope line. _He got up and I chuckeled. As I walked out of the building, I heard Alice's thoughts _How'd it go! Did you like it! Call me! Now!_ I could tell her thoughts were directed towards me. So, I got out my silver phone and dialed her number. "Edward!" she said. "Hey Alice. It was alot of fun." I said. "Is she a vamp?" she asked. "Yep, she's really nice to. Look through your visions to see her." I told her. I could see her looking through her visions. "Ohmygosh! She's so pretty! But she looks familiar." "I know, and yes I do know who she looks like." She looked like _her._ "K, I've got to go." she said and I hung up the phone. At this time, I was right beside the condo. I walked in and everyone was so glad to see me happy.

BPOV

When I got back to my condo, I thought about my day. It was nice. I liked Masen, he reminded me of _him_. That's when I decided it. I couldn't live my life like this anymore. I needed to find him. I knew he was alive, I didn't know where, but he was alive. I wanted him, I needed him. I still loved him. I did. So, starting tommorow, I decided, I would start looking for him. So, I turned on my TV and started to whach some shows. At around 10 I put on my silk pajamas and fell asleep.

**I know this is a short chapter but right after I add this one I'm going to put another one up! So, virtual cookies to peeps who review!!!**


	5. Hunting

**Hey you guys!! Ok some people were confused that I put bella to sleep. I would like to let y'all know that when I wrote that, I was completely out of it and I wasn't thinking so please forgive me, other than that, read on!!! Oh and thanks M1nk for your idea!**

Bpov

I looked at my clock and it was 7:00 that meant it was time to start getting ready for work. I looked at my eyes in the mirror, they were pitch black, which was weird since they were golden yesterday. I made a mental note that I needed to hunt. After that, I went to my closet. For some reoson I felt like getting dressed really nice. So, I put on a pencil skirt and a cute top under a long coat. After I was finished getting dressed, I walked to work. As I went in the building, I heard tom gasp. "oh my gosh!" he said. In a sexy way, I pulled my glasses down to my noes and went "What?". " You look fab!" he said. I just walked on to the elevator. As I walked in my office I took of my jacket and sat on the piano seat. I had some urge to play, I just didn't know what. So, I started to play random keys in harmony. They sounded good, but then I was reminded of him. So I went to my computer. On google I typed cell phone numbers. I thought maybe if I found a number I could find him. A website pulled up called cells a to z. On the search bar, I typed in Edward Cullen. It had found 7 matches. I gasped. It was all of there names. I was shocked! And so happy! Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I quickly minimized the page and opened the door. It was masen. " good morning." he said " good morning" I replied. We walked in and sat on the leather couch. " so what's on the agenda for today?" he asked in a beautiful voice. " well," I replied. " we have to get everything in order for our Milan trip." I said. Which was basically a free day. " ok" he said " what's first?" he asked. " first we book... Pretty much everything." we laughed. Since we both had a laptop, we each booked something. He was in charge of the flight, and me in charge of hotel. I was lying across the couch and he was sitting in a leather chair. As I looked at hotels, I was overwhelmed. I had never really been one for trips. That's one of the reasons I moved to forks. I really had only been to Washington, Arizona, and Florida ( a/n she's never been to Italy because efwardnever came back) . Then I saw one that caught my attention. It alwas called the duke. It had five stars. Sounded nice. " what about the duke." I asked masen. " sounds nice. Go ahead and book it" he said so I did. After sitting and booking different things for a few hours, we were getting bored to tears. So, I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30. Finally, we had a break. "It's your break." I told Masen. "Cool" he replied "What are you doing?" he asked me. "Oh, well, I was going to go hunting." Then I noticed how Black his eyes were. "You want to go?" I asked. It would be fun to have someone else with me for a change. "Um, sure." he said. I was happy he wanted to go. "You want to take my car?" I asked him. He hesitated for a moment. "How about we take my sister's car? It's pretty fast." he said. I thought that was a good idea so I said fine. Then he left to get his sister's car.

EPOV

I was really exideded about our unofficial "date". Oh, why was I even thinking of it that way. I ran to the house, so fast that humans couldn't see me. When I got to my condo, I was greeted by Alice. "Why are you hear?" she asked. I didn't really know what to tell her, so I told her the truth. "Marie and I are going hunting together. Can I use your porche?" **(I know she probably wouldn't have it since they never went to Italy but bear with me.) **I asked her. "Sure." she replied. Aparently, Emmett was home to, because he came down with a smirk. "Oh, you got a date with your partner!" he exclaimed. Now I was regretting telling the truth. So, I just ignored him. "Oh, I had a vision of you in Milan today." Alice said. "Cool. What was it?" I asked. "Oh, y'all were just having fun." she replied. Well, I kind of knew that we were going to have fun. i almost said that aloud, but I knew Emmett would make a joke out of it. "Ok, well, I got to go. Marie's waiting." I said. So, Alice handed me the keys, and I was off.

BPOV **(while Edward was getting his car)**

While Masen was getting his car, I decided to dial Edward's number. I just needed to hear his voice. Even if it was only a short "hello". So, i dialed it. As it was ringing, my stomach was in knots. I was extremely nervouse. When it stoped ringing, I prepared myself to start crying (tearless of course) when I heard a voice mail. But instead, a women's voice said "I'm sorry, the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please check to make sure the number you dialed is correct." Ah! Why did they even allow you to disconnect numbers any way! Stupid phone companies! Suddenly, Masen walked in with keys in his hands. "You ready?" he asked. "Yep." I grabbed my jacket and we left.

In the car, we just started talking about each other. I asked him how his power worked, and he asked me the same question. After we had been driving for about three minutes, he asked me where I was from. "I am from Pheonix, Arizona." I said. "Oh, so you must not be used to cold, rainy weather." he said. Oh wow was he wronge. "Actually, when I was 17, I started to live with my Dad in an exteremely rainy place." I said. I was surprised by how non-chalant I sounded. I really thought it would be hard to say that. "So, you said you had a sister. Do you have a full family?" I asked. Right when I said it, I regreted it. This conversation would bring back hard memories. "Oh, my family. Yeah, I actually have a mom a dad and four brothers and sisters." he said. Oh gosh, just like _him._ I just moved on to a different subject. "So, where are hunting?" I asked. "Oh, the Finger Lakes. it's beautiful." he answered. I had heard about the Finger Lakes before, they were supposed to be rich in wild life. At least I would have options. Suddenly, the car came to a stop. "Are we here?" I asked. "Yes, we are. Isn't it nice." he said. It was, and we were only looking at the outer edge of the forest. "It is." I said. "Come on." In a half-a-second he was holding open my door. "Thank you." I said. We had to walk to get to the middle of the forest, once we were there, Masen turned to me. "I have an idea." he said. "Oh yay." I said with sarcasm. "Let's have a contest. The one with the most pray wins." he said. That sounded like a lot of fun. "OK." I agreed. We got in a position so it looked like we were about to have a race. "One, two, go!" he said. I sniffed the air and I smelt a herd of Elk. I didn't love Elk since they were herbavoirs, but it was a race. So I ran to the Elk. After I had had about twelve Elks, I smelt some deer. I ran to the smell. There was about fifeteen deer and I ate them all. Suddenly, I smelt a montain lion! Yum! So, I followed the smell. I saw the Lion and I slowely crept up to it. I attacked. To my surprise, at the same time, Masen attacted. We hit each other and landed on the ground with me on top. We both laughed. He cradeled me on his chest, at that moment, I wanted to kiss him. I felt some urge to. It felt so natural to be me around him (of course I was using a cover). I liked him a lot. As, hard as it was I resisted his urge. Probably, because if I did I would sort of be betraying Edward. We sat there for a moment laughing. "How many did you get?" Masen asked. I mentaly calculated. "I had twelve elks, fifeteen deer, and almost one lion." we laughed. "I had eight bucks and seventeen deer." he said. I had won! "I won!" I gloated. "Yes, you did. And we have to get back before our hour runs out." he said. So laughing histerically, we went back to the office.


	6. Music Compisition

**Thanks you all who reviewed!!! Y'all are so nice! Ok one of you brought to my attenition that I havn't been breaking the chapters up, so this time I'm going to try to break it up more!! This chapter starts at Edward's condo/house/appartment in his POV!**

EPOV

I walked in the door. Everyone was home. Alice was designing clothes with Rosalie on the computer. And everyone else was whatching the news. They looked so locked on the TV it was a little strange. "Hey, what's so interesting?" I asked them. They picked up the DVR **(A/N that's digital video recording) **remoteand paused it. "It's really weird." Jasper said. "Yeah, today people just heard a really loud strange boom." Emmett said. I was a little confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. Carlisle started to explain "They heard some loud boom. People are saying it sounded like two cement blocks hitting together." he explained. Then I chuckled because I knew that the loud sound was Marie and I hitting together. "What is it?" asked Emmett. "Oh, nothing." I said.

Suddenly, Alice must have noticed I was there, so she turned to me. "Hey Edward! How was your day?" she asked. Before I could answer, Emmett cut in. "He went on a date with Marie!" He started laughing his head off. Before I could even get close to him, Alice got in front of me. "Edward, don't kill Emmett!" she said. "I wasn't going to!" I told Alice. Right after those words left my mouth, I knew she would be able to deny them. "Oh, you were." she said with a know-it-all voice. "That's enough." Esme said in a calm voice. _Edward, it's okay if you like this girl. nothing's wrong with that. I mean it's been three years since Bella. Maybe, It's time you move on. _Esme thought. As quickly as I possibly could, I walked to my room.

BPOV

It was 3 am and I was so bored.I had already tried each and everyone of the Cullen's cells. I didn't know what else to do. If I only knew where they were. Well, I didn't. So, I decided to call Tiffany. Tiffany was one of my office friends. I grabbed my cell and dialed her house. "Uh...hello?" she said. "Hi, Tiff it's Marie." I said lively. She sounded tired. "Uh, Marie, have you cheked the clock. It's 3:08. Why aren't you asleep?" she asked. I had been asked that a lot, so I just said what I always said. "I can't get to sleep. What are you doing?" I asked. "Not much. Well, I'd love to chat, but I've got to get to bed. Try calling Lui." She hung up. I couldn't blame her if I could sleep I would have done the same thing. For a moment I just sat in front of the TV whaching I love Lucy reruns, but then I saw my piano. I decided to play a song.

So, I grabbed a sheet of paper and sat down on the seat. Quickly, my hands were over the keys. The way I played at first was happy, a very loving melody. Then, it changed to something a little depressing. I noticed that the song represented my life. At first I was happy to be with Edward, then my life got deppresing. The song was starting to make me feel pain, then I decided, just to make me feel better, I wrote the end of the song happily. Like my life would ever be happy again. After, writing the music for a few hours, I noticed that it was time for work. I quickly titled the page "B&E4EVER" . It was a cheesy title, but it worked. I quickly put on a cute vest, trousers, and a het. I looked very classy sort of like I was in the 20's. I looked good. So, I walked to work.

"Good Morning, ." said Tom. "Good morning, Tom." I replied. I walked into my office. After about five minutes, Masen walked in. "Hello." I said. "Hello." said Masen. Suddenly, I wondered if maybe Masen knew some way to find a phone number. He was probably older than me, so I asked. "Hey, how really old are you?" I asked. "I'm 111. You?" I laughed, he was way older than me. "21." I said. Of course, he would be curious. "Why?" he asked. "Oh, well I have a question for you." I said. "OK, shoot." he said. "Well, I'm trying to find someone's phone number. I found their cells, but they disconnected it." I said. He thout for a moment. "Do you know where they live, at the time?" he asked. Oh, shoot! "No." I said innocently. "Well, I can't think of anything else. Sorry." he said. Well, I guess I'll have to keep trying on that matter. "So, what else do we have to do today?" Masen asked. "Well, since everyone is leaving tommorrow, we have a confrence." I said. "When?" he asked. I looked at the clock "Like, now. Let's go." I said. He followed me to the confrence room. I really hoped we wouldn't have to whach another video, I didn't think I could handel that again.

Everyone was talking when we walked in. Suddenly, Tiffany came to me. " You know I love you, but don't call my house at 3 am." she said. I laughed. Suddenly, Luise came up, too. "You know, you could have called me. I was with my perfecto boyfriend." she gloated. She had an Italian boyfriend. He was very cool. Then Tiffany cut in. "Lui, I wouldn't be bragging. Look at who's the prettiest, look at who's going to Milan, and look at him." she motioned to Masen. He was cute. They laughed. I kept quiet, though. As soon as the meeting started, we all went through who was going where. It was very boring. As, soon as it was over, I told Masen goodbye and left.

**Ok you guys! I know this is short, but I needed somthing to do before they leave for MILAN!!! PS thats what the next chptrs about!!! Review!!!**


	7. Plane Rides and Conversations

**Hey everyone!!! Thanks for all of the reviews!!! Y'all are so nice!!! Well, the moment you have been waiting for MILAN!!!**

BPOV

It was about 4:00 in the morning, and I was flipping through the TV channels. I had figured out a long time ago nothing is on at this time. I saw some kind of docter show, and it interested me. Once I got into the show, I really liked it. The only problem was that I was so excited about Milan that my attention span was very low. Masen was supposed to pick me up here at 4:45, so I was already dressed and packed. Suddenly, a line in the show shot out at me. "That should be easy, they keep a record of every doctor here." I then realised, Carlisle is doctor. They keep records of doctors. I can just go to a doctor website. I'll know where they live! I was so excited. I decided on the plane to Milan I would look up a website and figure out where they were. That just made my that much more excited for Milan. And now, my attention span was nothing. After watching the show for 30 more minutes, I heard the doorbell ring. I grabbed my bags and ran to the door. "Good morning." Masen said. "Good morning." I replied. I could tell he was excited, too. "So, are you ready?" he asked. Of course! "Born." I said.

When we got outside, he had a cab waiting for us. Luckily, it was a cloudy day, so we didn't need to hide. Which made the day a lot easier. When we got to the airport, we looked very important. Well, we did have first class and we were both wearing designer clothes. So, I guess that was a reasonable thing to think. We gracefully boarded our plane and it took off.

"Can you believe it? We're going to Milan." I said. "I can't, and for free." he replied. Everything was perfect. I was going to Milan, it was free, and I was with a person (or vampire) who I really liked. This was a once-in-a-lifetime chance. The only problem was that the plane ride was 8 hours and 10 minutes. Instead of just lingering on that down-put, I decided to talk to Masen for most of the time. "So, you said you had family. What are they like?" I asked Masen. "Oh, their just like my real family, but vampires." he softly laughed a velvety laugh. "So, do you have a family?" he asked me. Oh, that question. Why did it have to be that question? Out of all the questions! "No, well my dad. But he thinks I died three years ago." I didn't know where that came from. I had probably said too much. "Is he human." Masen asked. "Yep, well last time I checked." I said. Every now and then I would check on him. "Oh, well that's strange." he said. I didn't understand. "What's strange about that?" I asked him. "Oh, that someone would change you. Instead of just killing you." he looked extremely puzzeled. "How did you get changed?" he asked. OK, that's where I draw the line. No more. I cannot tell him anything else. "Not telling!" I said. I tried to make it sound playfull, and I did a pretty good job. "Why, may I ask?" he said. "It's just... personal." That's all I could think of to tell him. "Maybe in Milan." I added.

During the plane ride, a good action movie came on. I thought it was okay, just not my type. Apparently, Masen liked it. His eyes were locked on the little screen. I decided it was time to look up the doctor website. I grabbed my laptop and got on google. In the search box I typed "Doctor records". When the search page came up, I clicked the first link on the page. The website looked really neat. Sadly, there wasn't a search box, so I had to go to the a to z search. Once the a to z search had loaded, I clicked C. Only last names were posted so I went down to the Cu's and, sure enough, Cullen was right there. I clicked on the link. I saw Dan and, oh my gosh, Carlisle. He was there. I couldn't believe it, but it was there in blue. I clicked it. The bio said he worked at the Bellevue Hospital Center. I gasped. That was in New York. Not just New York, but New york, New York. It was only five minutes on the subway. I couldn't believe it. I always knew we were still close, just not littaraly. Suddenly, Masen turned to me "What is it?" he asked. I had a huge smile on my face. Not just a smile, but a real smile. The kind of smile I only smiled when I was with Edward. "Seriosly, what is it?" Masen asked again. "Oh, I just... found what I was looking for." I said. "It must be something big, you look really happy. What is it?" he asked. "Just something I've been wanting for a long time now." Suddenly, our conversation was interupted by a flight attendants voice. "Hello passengers. We are landing in Italy. I hope you enjoyed your ride. Other than that, welcome to Milan!"

**You guys like? Well, I need to know if you do so review!! Well, now that they've landed in Milan, what will happen next? I don't know but it's going to be great!! Other than that, give me some ideas! Review!!!**


	8. Hello, Milan!

**Hey people!!! Thanks for all of your nice reviews!! Well, they're finally in Milan!!! So what will happen? Read to find out!!!!**

BPOV

I looked out of the plane window, the airport was extremely high class. I didn't look like anything the magazine's budget could afford, but Masen said it was cheap. If this was cheap, I couldn't imagine how beautiful the city was. "After you." Masen said, interupting my train of thought. I got out of the seat and walked out of the plane.

"Wow, this is beautiful." I exclaimed. "Yeah." he agreed. Neither of us spoke for a moment, we were to busy soaking in the beauty of Milan. "How are we going to get to the hotel?" I asked. "We can get a cab." he answered. I nodded. Once we had gotton our luggage, we walked outside. I was stunned. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Masen walked up to a man working at the airport. "Possiamo avere una carrozza?" asked Masen (translation: can we have a cab?"). He spoke very fluid Italian. So could I, but I was impressed.

The airport worker motioned us into a small, yellow car. Masen gestured me in first, then he scooted into the small taxi. In front of us, was a large sheet of paper that read: I speak english. Apparently, Masen saw the sign, because he spoke in english. "Could you take us to The Duke?" Masen asked. "Yes, sir." the driver said in a deep accent. I looked out of the window. It was extremely sunny, which made everything twice as beautiful. Another thing that ammazed me was how big everything was. I had seen pictures of Milan, but it was so different in person. All the people looked so... happy. I saw a little girl holding hands with her mom, a boy walking with his dad, and a teenage couple holding hands. Then they kissed. My stomach churned. I used to be like that, not any more. Why was I thinking like that, I had no idea. A part of me knew I would see him again, soon. I was convinced that, soon, I would see him. Not just because of Carlisle's doctor record, but a part of me just knew.

"You like?" Masen asked. Clearing my head, I answered. "Oh my gosh, yes. I mean, it's so amazing." I said in awe. I hoped I didn't sound like some awestruck tourist. "Yeah, this is the first time I've been to Milan, also. It is pretty nice." he said. We both let the beauty sink in, again. Suddenly, the car pulled to a jerking stop. "We here." said the driver. He could not speak english well. But, we could have to speak Italian. "19 eoros" the driver said gruffly. As Masen grabbed the money, I got out of the car and grabbed my bag.

Once we were in the lobby, we walked up to the front desk. Right when the hotel clerk saw us, she called, "Natalie." I figured she called Natalie, because she saw we were American. "Hello, welcome to The Duke, I'm Natalie. How may I help you?" she asked when she walked up. "Yes, we have reservations under Marie Naws." I said. I felt very important, just as I did at the airport in America. Natalie looked on the computer screen. "Oh, yes you are right here. I have you down for two connected suits, imperial." she said. When she said imperial, Masen looked at me. "Don't worry, we can afford it." I said quietly. "Here you go." the clerk handed us each a gold key card. "Have a nice day." she added. "You, too." I replied. "She was nice." I said. "Yes." Masen agreed. We walked into the elevator. It was a very nice elevator, but then again, everything here was nice. Masen clicked the 32 button. I didn't realize how high our room would be.

When we walked into the room, we both gasped.

**Well, there it is. The first official chapter in Milan! Do y'all like it? Well, I need to know, so review. Virtual cookies for anyone who does!!! You know you want to!!! And I need ideas!! Oh, and thanks for everyone who already has reviewed!! Bye!!**


	9. Old CDs

**Hey you guys!! Thanks for all of the great reviews!! You are so nice! Well, they're finally in Milan!! Wuhwho!!! Well, let's see what happens!**

BPOV

The suite was amazing! I couldn't believe my eyes! It was way better than anything I could even imagine in New york, or even the whole US! I stood wide eyed in the door way, not just me but Masen too. "Wow." said Masen, breaking the silence. "Yeah, wow." I agreed.

I started walking, very slowly, I might add. This was his suite, and the next was mine. When I got to my suite, it was even more amazing knowing I would be staying in this one. In the middle was an olive green couch, in front of it was a large TV. The bed cover was the same color of the couch, also in front of it was another TV. Not that I would be using the bed. "This is amazing" Masen exclaimed. Amazing didn't even cover it. "Yeah." I said in awe.

"So, I know it's boring, but we have to do some work." I said when I knew Masen was listening. "Fine, if we have to." Masen said in a childish, funny voice. We both laughed. "Yeah, sadly, we can't just go to Milan for free without a catch." I said in the same tone. Masen smiled a crooked smile. I had to admit, Tiffany and Luise were right, he was absolutely cute. "Well, if we have to work, we might as well do it organized. I'll make a schedule, if you like?" he said. Oh, that would be really helpful. "By all means yes." I said, it would be nice to have a schedule.

Once we had all of that said, we started to unpack. I grabbed my Luis Vuitton bag and sat by the dresser. I put all of my different clothing items in different drawers. Once I had finished, I noticed that there was a peice of fabric sticking up at the bottom. As I examined in, I saw a zipper. I unzipped it. I couldn't believe what I saw, a CD. The thing that made me so surprised was what CD it was. It was the Lincoln Park **( Stephenie Meyer confirmed it was Lincoln Park on her site)** CD that I had listened to to clear my mind, right when I had met _him._ "Oh my gosh." I gasped. Apparently loudly, since Masen heard. "What?" he asked. "Oh nothing, just nostalgia." I said. Then, I twinged when I remembered the dream I had had after listining to that CD. That was the dream when I imagined _him _as a vampire. Then, one word, from that dream, stuck out to me **( You may have to read chapter 7 to remember this part)** Edward had purred "Trust me" to him. I did. What a stupid girl I was, to listen to him. I actually felt stupid for ever trusting him, but I couldn't say that, since I still loved him. I didn't just miss him, I missed Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and even, dare I say it, Rosalie.

I grabbed a CD player and started to play the CD. The notes seemed so much clearer than my memory showed it. I still remembered all the words to the choruses. Then I realized, I was becoming crazy. It was like I was falling in love with him all over again. I knew I still needed to find him. I knew I only had to wait a week to get out of Milan, but that didn't seem like enough. I needed him then. Exactly at that moment. My memory of him was so blurred, because at that time my vision was blurred, I needed at least a picture. But, of course, he took away all of the things that reminded me of him "_It'll be like I never existed." _I shuddered at my memory. That horrible day, that absolutly horrible day.

**So, You like? Well, I need to know so review!! Virtual cookies for anyone who reviews!!**


	10. Sunny Day

**Hey guys!!! Thanks all of you who reviewed!! It makes me happy to read them!!! Well, read on!!!**

EPOV

This place was great, but I just couldn't get my mind of of what Marie was listening to in her room. It made me so curious. I could see that it was a CD, I just couldn't tell which one. It was probably a newer one, since she was only 21 years old. I wanted to go into her room and ask her, but she was really wrapped up in the songs. I decided who cares and opened the door. "What you listening to?" I asked her. She didn't look to wrapped up, just her eyes. They looked traumatized, like a part of her was in extreme pain. She shook her head, to clear it, and started to talk, "Oh, it's Linkin Park." she said. Marie didn't look like a huge Linkin Park fan. "A fan?" I asked. She thought for a moment. "Not exactly, well, I haven't listened to them for a while. It was a gift from my step-dad." she said. Her traumatized eyes must have been from something else. I really wanted to know. Maybe, I could ask her on the trip, I mean, we had a whole week.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the ID, it was Tanya. My gosh I hated Tanya. Well, I didn't hate her, just everyone knew that she liked me. She called almost twice a day, ever since Bella was out of my life. Oh why did I have to say out of my life, well I hated it but it was true.

I opened the phone "Hello?" I said. "Hey Edward." Tanya said. "Oh Tanya, how are you?" I asked, walking."Oh, I am great, but how are you. You know with, no Bella?" she said She asked this everyday, but I knew she didn't care. "I'm just as good as when you called this morning." I said. "Oh, well, you know if you ever need help, my sisters and I would just love a visit." she got so annoying, sometime. "As nice as that sounds, I'm in Milan right now." I said. I knew she had remembered. "Oh, Milan. Do you like it?" she asked. "Yeah, it's pretty neat, but it's sunny right now. So, we're staying inside right now." I said. "We're who's we?" she asked. "Oh, my partner and I. She's really nice." I said. "She, it's she." she said. She was so jelous. "Yeah, her name is Marie." I said. "Oh, Marie, do you like her?" she asked. "Of course, I really do, she's a vampire, too. I mean for the first time in awhile, I feel happy." and that was the truth. I wanted to hear what Tanya was thinking, but we were to far away. "Oh, well, that's nice. I have to go, now. You know me always busy, tata." she hung up the phone. That's exactly what I wanted.

Marie walked out of her room. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" she asked. I thought about this. "Well, it's sunny outside, so what do you want to do?" I asked. She thought for a moment. "I don't know, but since we have to stay inside, we might as well get comforatable." she suggested. "Turn your TV on or something." she added. So, we both went to my suite and turned on the television. She sat on the couch. I grabbed the remote and sat down beside her. We were less than inches away. In truth, I hadn't been this close to a woman (other than my family and Tanya) since Bella. I missed her so much. "What do you want to watch?" I asked. She stared at the TV. "How about a movie?" she suggested. That was a good idea. "OK, I'll check out the payper view." I said. I clicked the "payper veiw" button on the remote. The screen asked which country we were from. I put America, and all of the movies popped up. I knew most of these movies. "Which one?" I asked Marie. She scanned the list. I didn't care what movie, I just hoped she wouldn't chose Romeo and Juliet. That was the last movie I had seen and I remembered just how I had seen it. Bella was curled against my chest. "How about Iron Man?" **(Sorry I couldn't think of a better movie)**? She asked. I had heard of that movie, and it sounded good. Since, that was the only good movie on the screen. "That sounds good." I clicked the play button, and all night we watched TV together.

**OK, do you like it. Well, if you review, not only will you get a virtual cookie, but I will give you a one word sneak peak of the following chapters!!! So, review!!! **


	11. Unwanted phone calls

**Hey you guys!!! I hope y'all liked that last chapter!!! I got some nice reviews, so I'm guessing you did!!! Well, this is the next morning after they got finished watching the movies.**

BPOV

When we finished watching Mission Impossible 2, it was time for us to officially get up. "Those were really good movies." Masen said. They were good, we had picked very well. I purposly

tried to avoid Romeo and Juliet, since that was the last movie I had watched with _him. _And, I guessed that Masen probably wouldn't want to watch that ethier. "So, what are we going to do today?" I asked Masen. He was in charge of the schedule. "Well, it's overcast. So, we get to go sightseeing, and we can use the pictures of people's fashion to work." he said. That would be fun. "Sure. Where are we going to go?" I asked. He thought for a moment. "Well, The Tower of Pisa is probably cool. How about that?" He asked. I had always wanted to see The Tower of Pisa. "That sounds fun." I said. "I'll go get dressed." I added. "OK." he said. I walked to my suite and started to get dressed. I grabbed jeans and a t-shirt, nothing formal, very casual.

EPOV

Right when she left, I threw on something extremely casual. Suddenly my phone rang. I knew it was Tanya, and of course I was right. "Hello." I said without emotion. "Hey Edward, its Tanya." she said. "Yes, hello Tanya." I said. "So sorry I had to leave yesterday. I'm sorry if I seemed rude." she said. I knew she really didn't care. "Oh, you didn't seem rude one bit." I said, again without emotion. "Oh, good. So, how are you?" she asked. "I'm fine. How about you?" I asked. "Oh, I just miss you so much. It's been three years since I've seen you. But, enough about that, what did you say your cover name is?" she asked. Why should I even tell her, but I did. "Masen Ward." I said. "Oh, well that's neat. Oh, look at the time, got to run bye." she, again, hung up the phone.

TanyaPOV **(Right after the phone call in Denali)**

I hung up the phone. "What was that about?" asked Kate. "Nothing." I said. Besides, I couldn't talk about it, I had a plane to catch

**Sorry it's so short!!! Do you like it? Well, what do you think Tanya is going to do? Well, tell me!!! Virtual cookies for anyone who reviews!!!**


	12. Oh my, Tanya!

**Hey you guys!!! Guess what! I have over 100 reviews!!! Yay all the reviewers!!! Y'all make me sooo happy!!! Well, this is three days after they went sight-seeing in Milan!!! So, read on!!!**

EPOV

I sat writing the artical for the magazine. It was coming out really well, and the pictures we got were beautiful. I was really surprised at how different the fashion was here.

Marie walked out of the bathroom wearing a black biree. "How do you like my biree. It's geniun Italian." Marie said. I hated to burst her bubble, but I did. "Um, hate to break it to you, but birees are French." She looked confused. "But, the guy at the kiask said it was from Italy" she whined. Her disapointment was ammusing. "No" I said in the same tone she was using.

"Oh well." she bounced to sit beside me. "It was only 11 bucks." We both laughed. "Check out the pictures." I said. I showed her the pictures. "Those came out nice. So, what's on the agenda for today?" She asked. I pulled up the schedule on my computer. It said we had to go to a photo-shoot. "We have to go to a photo-shoot." I said. "Cool." she started to read the artical I had written. "This is really good. Have you written before?" Marie asked. I thought about that. I haddn't written, but I read a lot. "Just read." I answered. "Well, you're good." she said.

BPOV

"Well, you're good" I said, and it was true. It was just really fabulas. His phone rang, again. He got many phone calls. I guessed that it was family. In the time we had been together, I really felt close to him. I think he felt close to me, too. We had watched many movies and taken pictures. It was so much fun. Luckily, the whole week, other than the first day, was overcast. We both knew a lot about each other, seeing that we both asked many questions. I just never told him how I changed. He never told me either. Thankfully, neither of us liked talking about our past. I knew why I didn't, but it was a mystery why he didn't share. I had let slip out that my favorite color was topaz. I wouldn't tell him why, though. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. I cleared my head. "Yeah, let's go."

_**Time passes untill after the photo-shoot**_

BPOV

The photo-shoot was a lot of fun, but now I had no idea what we were going to do. "So, what are we going to do?" I asked. He thought. "Your eyes, they're black. How about we go hunting?" he asked. I never knew that he payed so much attention to me, espeacially my eyes. "That's a good idea." It was a good idea. I was pretty thirsty, and my throught was burning.

We got onto a bus that took us to the edge of town. It was Nottignham Forest. It was beautiful. "So, is this where we're going to hunt?" I asked. "Yep." he said. "Well, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time." We both laughed at the memory. "OK so you can have that side of the forest, me the other." he motioned to two seperate sides of the forest, and we seperated.

I first went for deer. As I was hunting, I thought. I remembered how Edward had snapped at me when I asked him if I could see him hunt. Now, if I ever saw him again, I would be able to. I wished more than ever to kiss him again. not just kiss him, but kiss him like the last time we kissed. Then, I remembered something, he left me because, he didn't love me anymore. Oh gosh, here comes the pain. He didn't love me anymore, he never would. For all I knew, he could be making out with some random girl, or, worse, Tanya. I had never seen her, but I knew that she was beautiful, and she liked him. That's probably what was going to happen.

I noticed the time, it had been about an hour, so I decided to head back to where we were meeting. When I got there, Masen was just arriving. "How was your meal?" Masen asked, being a gentleman. "Very good, thank you. What about you?" I asked. "Good. Are you ready to go?" I was. I didn't feel like staying here, since it reminded me so much of how Edward didn't love me anymore. "Of course." I replied.

When we got off of the bus, we were pretty close to our hotel. We stopped for a moment. "So, do you want to go to the hotel or what?" he asked. "Well, I guess we could..." I was cut of by an aproaching woman. "Masen! I completely forgot that you were in Milan!" she said. She was blonde and beautiful. Masen looked very surprised to see her. "Oh, hey." he said in awe. "Tan..." he looked like he forgot her name, or was covering something up. "ie Tannie! Great to see you." he finished. "I was here for the ball, and I didn't even see that you were going to be in Milan at the same time!" She started playing with his hair. She looked like she really cared for him. Of course, someone as great as him would have a girlfriend. I felt...jelouse. I couldn't believe what I was feeling. I was seriously jelouse, of Tannie.

"So, you are Mary, right?" Oh, she was going to get it. "No, it's Marie, actually." I said. "Oh, well nice to meet you. So, what have y'all been doing?" she asked. I waited, I didn't want to talk to her. So, Masen answered. "Well, we just got finished hunting." he said. She laughed and played with his hair some more. I did not like that.

"Well, oh, I have a great idea! I have two extra tickets to the ball, why don't you two come!" I guess that sounded fun. I could wear something really pretty. I waited to see what Masen said. "That would be fun, I guess. What time?" he asked "Well, it's actually being held at The Golden Hotel, so I'll meet you outside that hotel at 6:55 tomorrow! OK?" I guess it sounded cool. Masen looked at me, I nodded. "Well, sure?" he answered. This was going to be interesting.

VictoriaPOV **(In her lair w/ Laurent)**

"Laurent, I'm thirsty." I said demanded. "You have been so demanding since Bella died." Laurent said. He was right, I wanted to kill her so badly. Edward killed James, and it was only fair. "Well, why did you kill her?" I asked. I was furious at him for killing her. He had a strange look on her face. "Well, did I ever tell you that Edward had actually left her." I didn't understand "So?" "Well, you know she was pretty miserable. She didn't tell me that he had left her untill after I had bitten her." Why, was he telling me this? "Why are you telling me this?" I asked. "Well, you know I had already bitten her, so since she was miserable..." I started to get it. He hadn't killed her! "You didn't kill her! You idiot!"

I lunged toward his thought. I ripped off his head, then both of his arms, followed by his legs, and then lit a fire. I threw him in. "That's how you do that." I said. Then, I grabbed my lap top. "Let's see where you are, Bella."

**So, you like it? Well, review!! And I love getting Private Messages from y'all!!! Well, hope you liked it!!!**


	13. Dresses

**So, did you like the last chapter?!?! Well, I got a lot of nice reviews!!!! Thank you all!!! *kiss kiss***

BPOV

After our little incounter with Tannie, we went back to the hotel. I was a little excited about the ball. When we got home, I went right to the drawers to see what I wanted to wear. I hadn't brought many formal clothes, so I pulled out all of the formals I had with me. I had two dresses. One was black and knee-length, and the other was purple and reached the ground. These wouldn't work. Tannie was beautiful, I would look very plain next to her in these. That's when I realized I needed to shop.

The rest of that night was spent looking at the best shops on my laptop, and watching Thirteen going on Thirty on TV.

That morning, at 5:00 sharp, I got up from the couch and started to get dressed. "Why are you up so early?" asked Masen. I thought, should I tell him if I was shopping. "Oh, I have to run a few errands. Might as well get them done." he looked at me confused. "What ever." and he locked his eyes back on his laptop. Once I had put on a cute outfit, I grabbed my purse. "Remember, we have to go to the ball at 6:55. And, you probably want some time to get dressed." Masen said. "Oh, I will be back on time." I said, before darting out of the room.

I knew that I needed to wow Masen, which meant a hot dress, and we were in the fashion capitol of the world! I could do this. I walked into a beautiful boutique. "Hello, how may I help you darling?" the shop assistant asked. "Well, I'm going to a ball tonight, and I want a hot dress." I said. "Are you trying to impress a man?" Oh, I would never see her again. "Yes." I admited. "Follow me, darling." she said.

I followed her to a large dressing room. "What is your budget." she asked. "Money is no object." I replied. It was true. I had grabbed my Visa and I was ready for anything. "What are you looking for?" she asked. I thought. "Something fabulas, that will make my eyes pop. Something, that will make every person I pass gasp." I said. I hoped she could find something. She thought for a moment. "I will be right back." she left.

A few moments later, she came back with a boatload of colorful dresses in her hands. "Let's get started." she said. First, I tried on a long pale pink dress. Ever since I became a vampire, I had an eye for fashion, and this dress didn't suit me. First off, the pale completly blended in with my skin. Second, I had good legs, and I wanted to show them off. She also saw how it wasn't the best. "No. We need something to show your figure." she said.

Next we tried on a silver dress. It was nice, but the metalic drew attention away from my face, so that was deffinatly out. "No, too, just no." the shop assistent (whose name was Julie). After we tried on many other dresses (none that just wowed me) she brought out a midnight blue one

I slipped on the dress. It was fabulas. The dress came to mid-thigh, which showed off my legs. It was sleeveless, which made it that much more hotter. And the color was great against my skin. "You like?" asked Julia. "Oh yes. I'll take it." I replied confidently.

After I had bought the dress, which was extremely expensive, I knew I needed to by accesories. I started with a clutch to matched. At another boutique, I found a great clutch, with some beautiful jewlery. I looked at the time, it was 1:30, it was time for me to start getting ready. I walked into the room "Whoa, I thought you where going on a couple of errands." Masen greeted me. When he said that, I looked down at my bags. I had about six designer bags. "Well, I shop, there's nothing wronge with that." I said, before rushing into the bathroom.

I got in the shower, though I didn't need to, and washed my hair. I guess I just needed to clear my head after the day. When I got out of the shower, I put on one of the hotel bath robes, and started to put on makeup. I made my eyes pop with smoky eye makeup. On my lips, I put a deep red. After I had put on a little more makeup, Masen called me. "Marie, change of plans, Tannie is going to come to our suite to pick us up." he said. From the bathroom I called out "OK." and I continued getting ready.

When I was finished with my makeup, I started to work on my hair. I wanted something a little more natural. I didn't know why, but I wanted to be a little more Bella tonight. So, instead of straitning it, I blow dried it to be more natural. I looked at my face in the mirror, my face looked good. After, I put on my dress, and all of my accesories. I looked at myself, fullength. I had on a half corset, so I actually had cleagage. I had to wear a half corset because the whole back was open. I looked so good.

"Marie, Tannie's here." Masen yelled. Oh wear had the time gone. I peeked through the door. Tannie looked pretty good, too, but not like me. She had on a lime green dress that came to her knees. She looked nice, but not extremely hot. "I'll be right there." I slipped on my stilleto heels. This was it.

I opened the door and walked out. I could see both of their mouths open, and both of their eyes pop. It was like I was in slow motion. "Are you ready?" I asked in a great voice. I knew I looked hot.

EPOV

Someone knocked at the door. I opened it. It was Tanya. "Hello Tannie." I said just in case Marie was listening. "Hello Masen. So are you excited?" She started to play with my hair, again. "Yes, but why are you here?" I asked her. I was desperate to know. I had called Alice to ask her why she hadn't seen Tanya.

_Flashback_

_"Hello" Alice said. "Alice, why didn't you see Tanya comming?" I asked angrily. "Oh I did." she said. I was mad. "Then why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Oh, well, I" she hung up the phone._

End of Flashback

"Well, I didn't even see that it was in Milan." I could see she was lying. Mostly because she was blocking her thoughts by singing the abcs in German. "Marie, Tannies here." She waited a moment before answering. "I'll be right there." she said. After les than a second, she came out. Oh my gosh did she look good. Extremely good. Tanya thought the same _What the heck, she looks so good. Way better than me. What am I going to do! She looks so, so, oh, better. _My mouth, and Tanya's, dropped. She was beautiful. "Are you ready?" she asked, and we left.

**So, you like it? Again I have to know!! So, I know a little of what's going to happen in the next chapter, but I need ideas of what will happen in the ball. PM me ideas. Preferebly something funny. Virtual cookies to anyone who reviews!!!**


	14. Welcome to the Ball

**Hey you all!!! Thank you soo much for the reviews!!! I love all of your ideas. Sadly, I can't use all the one's I said I would use, but I'm trying to incorporate them as much as posible. Oh, and by the way, my best friend Kikicoo, helped me decide on the ideas I should use. So, I'm really sorry if I told you I would use an idea and I didn't!! Read on!!!**

BPOV

"Are you ready?" I asked with a great voice. Masen and Tannie slowly nodded. "Let's go." I said. We all walked out of the suite. "I, I got us a limo." Tannie said. "That's great." I said. Judging by their expressions, I must have looked even better than I thought. I wished that Tiffany and Luise could see me. Then I realized, they could. I had an Iphone so I could email them a picture. When we got into the elevator, I got my phone out. In the elevator there was a huge mirror. I posed ,very naturaly, I didn't want Masen, or Tannie, to think I was a diva. I took the picture and typed in a message. Do I look hot or what?, I typed. I clicked send.

Within 30 seconds, Tiffany called me. "I need to take this." I told Masen and Tannie. "Hello." I said. "Oh my gosh! You are absolutely hot! Where did you get that dress?" she said. "Hey, you really do? Well, I guess it was all worth it." I tried to sound like I was on an important call. "Uh, yeah. Lui thinks you're cute to. Wait, oh my gosh! You're on a date with Masen! Ah!" She said. I didn't want to talk to her anymore. "Hey, I got to go. Call you later." I said. She would get the clue. "Oh, you're not, but you're with him, trying to impress him. I'm so sorry, but if you know it or not, you're in love with him." I hung up. I didn't want to hear her. Besides, we were at the limo.

"Who was that?" asked Tannie. "Oh, just a friend. She was wondering what I was doing." I knew that they couldn't hear the phone, since I had it on low volume. "Oh, that's nice." she said. "This is a really nice limo." It was huge, I liked it. "Yes, well only the best." she said as we got in. We sat with Masen in the middle. He crossed his arms. I was surprised that he wasn't all over Tannie. She had been way over him. It was like she was in love with him. "Marie, you look great tonight." Masen said. He complemented me, he really complemented me. "Oh, thank you. It just stook out to me." I said. "Do you like to shop?" Masen asked. "Yeah, but I didn't untill I was changed." I said. It was true, I used to despise shoping. I remembered when Alice used to make me go with her. That was no fun. "You would like my sister. She adores shopping." he said.

"Oh, look. We're here." Tannie said. The limo stoped at a beautiful carpet. We got out. There were many photogrophers. We all waved to them. It felt like I was famous. "Isn't this nice?" Tannie said. She was a definate bragger. "Yes it is nice." I said, not wanting to burst her moment of happiness. We walked into the building. It was huge (just like everything in Milan). I really liked it. There were many tables and a huge dance floor. It was all so classy. A nicely dressed woman approached us.

"Hello, welcome to the Annual Ball. Name please." Tannie answered. "Only Tannie." she said. "Follow me to your table." she said. She took us to a table. "The buffet is right over there, if you need any help, I'm Annalisa if you need me I'll be at the host stand." she smiled and walked away. "Well, what do you think of this Masen?" Tannie asked. "Oh, it's really nice. I like it." he said. We talked for a little bit, we went to the buffet (but of course we only grabbed toast and a raisen). After a little while of talking, a nice song came on. "Oh, I love this song. Do you want to dance?" Tannie asked Masen. What? Did she seriosly ask him to dance? I mean, it was bad enough that she was his girlfriend. Now she had to flaunt it. Well, if she could ask him, I could to, right. I would, tonight, sometime, maybe, probably, if I feel like it, at the time.

Tannie and Masen started to dance. Their dance was beautiful, of course he could read her mind, so he knew where she was going to go. Suddenly, I felt the urge to dance. I would ask him. "Masen do you want to dance?" I asked him. At the exact moment I asked, he had put Tannie into a dip. When I asked, he dropped her flat to the floor. There was a huge "bang". I wanted to laugh so hard. I didn't of course because that would be rude, but that didn't stop Masen. He didn't let out a roar of laughter. More of a chuckle, but the look on Tannie's face was the highlight of the trip so far. She was mad. "Sure." Masen said as he walked over. The tune changed to a tango-y song. "My I have this dance?" Masen said. "Of course you may." I said in the same tone. He grabbed me in a tango position. His hands felt, surprisingly, warm on my exposed back. "Do you know the tango?" he asked. "Why yes I do." I answered, and we started to dance. We were the most graceful dancers on the floor. He gracefully put me in a full dip. He then brought me right to his face. I was less than an inch from his lips. I wanted to kiss him so much. For some reason, I felt like he wanted to kiss me to. The song ended. The song had to end then. Why couldn't it had waited for thirty seconds, but he did have a girlfriend. For that moment, I was glad he couldn't read my mind.

We sat back down at our seats. Tannie was talking to him, and flirting, so I decided to go up on the roof to think. I walked to the elevator and pressed roof. It took the elevator about thirty seconds to reach it. I walked outside to the very edge of the building. I thought about what Tif had said. "if you know it or not, you love him." I was starting to think, actually I knew it was true. Me Bella Swan (or as he knew Marie Naws) was in love with Masen Ward. I really thought I would never find love again. I didn't care where he, no Edward, was I was in serious love. Oh, actuall pain started to come, Apparently, I wasn't fully over him.

I decided I would call Tiffanie. "Hello, Tif on the line." she answered. "Hey." I said. "Marie, that's not a hey, hey. That's a boo hey." she said. She knew me to well. "OK. Your point?" I asked. "You love him, and now you know it." she said. "You're not sure of it. Why?" she added. Again, she knew me way to well. "I don't know." I said. I knew what she was going to say next. "It's another guy. Right." she said. "Yes." I said. "It was love, he left you. Oh, you still arn't over it." she said. "I don't want to talk about it." I said. "Whatever, but, just let yourself love him." she said before hanging up. I sat for less than 10 seconds before I got a text. It was from Tiffanie. "Lui agrees w/ me." could she just give it a rest. I texted back "Well, lui also thinks that america has 49 states." with that, I turned off my phone.

Suddenly, I heard the elevator open. I turned around. It was Masen. "Hey." I said. "Hey" he replied. "So, what are you doing up here?" he asked. "Just thinking. It's a great view." I said. He looked out at the view. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "Not really. Where's is Tannie?" I asked. I mean, she was his girlfriend. Shouldn't he be spending the whole night with her? "Oh, she's inside. Sometime she gets a little clingy." he said. I didn't understand. "But isn't she your girlfriend? Why don't you love her?" I asked. He looked deeply in my eyes. "She's not my girlfriend. And why don't I love her. She's not you." he said. At this time, his lips met mine. We kissed. It reminded me of _him_ so much, but I thought I was finally getting over it. You know what, who care, I loved him. "Oh, I love you, too." I said in between a kiss, this was way more than I could ever remember kissing Edward. Wait, something's missing. I said Edward, and there isn't pain! Oh my gosh! I smiled between another kiss. You know what, I'm tired of being Marie. I want to be Bella.

"Wait!" I said. As we stopped kissing. "I haven't been completely honest with you." I said. "I haven't either." he said. "You first." he said. I took a deep, uneeded, breath. "Awhile ago, some bad things happened in my life. I didn't want to be the real me. My real name is Bella." I said. "Now you." I added. I looked deep into his topaz eyes. "Something bad happened to me too. My real name is Edward." There was a moment of silence as we both realized what was going on. "Edward, what's your last name." I whispered. I would be crying at this moment. He whispered back to me "Cullen." That's when my face, and his, broke out in dry sobs. We hugged. "I love you, Edward." I said. Oh gosh, I just remembered, he's not supposed to love me. This could be ackward, but he answers me quickly. "I love you too, Bella. I never stopped loving you. And I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He pleaded. Phew, he still did. He was being way to hard on himself. "Don't be. You're here and I'm here, and that's all that matters." We kissed. It was diferent, knowing it was Edward I was kissing. Now that I look at him, how was I stupid enough to not know it was him. I looked at him and smiled. There was no explaining how I felt at that moment.

Suddenly I heard a voice. "Hello." We both turned around. I gasped.

**So, you like? Well, again review!! Virtual cookies for anyone who PM's me. I love you guys!! Oh, and I would like to thank Kikicoo espeacially for her awensome help on the story! Without her, it would be a lot worse than it hopefully isn't. Well, review!!! **


	15. Do you have to be in my life right now?

**Hey you guys!!! Well, I hope you all liked the way I made them meet. Well, if you didn't, it's already been written. So, it doesn't make much of a diference, now! So, for this chapter, I could do an EPOV or I could just go on. Well, I decided to do both, because there have been some questions about... well you don't need to know them. So, just read on.**

EPOV

"Are you ready?" Marie asked in a beautiful voice. I nodded, very slowly. "Let's go." she said. Her dress was beautiful. It was a midnight blue and she looked so skinny in it. I could guess she was wearing a corset (or half of one, since the back was exposed). She looked... way better than Tanya. We walked out of the suite. "I...I got us a limo." Tanya said. "That's great." Marie said. It was as if she had no idea how good she looked. We got into an elevator. Marie got out her IPhone. I didn't see what she was doing with it, but in about 30 seconds, her phone rang.

"I need to take this." she said. I didn't see who the caller was, but I knew I would be able to hear the call. "Hello." Marie answered. I listened. Nothing. She was smart, the volume was turned down. Cute, smart she was a lot like Bella. "Hey, you really do. Well, then I guess it was all worth it." she said. I was so curious. It was bad enough I couldn't read her mind. "Hey, I got to go. Call you later." Marie said. It seemed like she was rushing. At the time, we were at the limo.

"Who was that?" asked Tanya. She was so nosey. "Oh, just a friend. She was wondering what I was doing." Marie answered. "That's nice." I knew Tanya wished that friends just called her. "This is a nice limo." Marie said. As though she was trying to change the subject. It was nice. "Yes, well only the best." Tanya replied. Gosh, was she jelous. Then, I got cought up in Marie's dress again. "Marie, you look great tonight." Which was true. "Oh, thank you. It just stook out to me." Marie said. She had good taste. "Do you like to shop?" I asked. "Yeah, but I didn't untill I was changed." That was very peculiar. "You would like my sister. She adores shopping." I said.

"Oh, look. We're here." Tanya said. We stoped at a long carpet. "Isn't this nice?" Tanya said. Oh could she not brag for five minutes. "Yes it is." _Yeah I bet it's better than anything you've ever seen. Just because you live in the NYC doesn't mean you got everything, bub. _Tanya thought. Wow, she was way jelous. We walked into a large building.

I nice looking women walked up. She asked us the normal questions a hostess would ask. I looked through her thoughts. _Oh my gosh. That guy is hot. He must be going out with that beautiful brunett. Actually all of them are beautiful, but the brunnett is way better than the blonde. And her dress. Oh, that's a designer. That was way more than 1000 dollars. Well, for that guy I would spend a lot, too. _I stopped, that dressed costed that much. Wow! I started to think about, us, together. I really liked her. Could I lovve her, maybe. Oh, who was I kidding, yes. I never thought I would like someone as much as Bella, but I loved her.

"Do you want to dance?" Tannie asked, inturupting my thoughts. I think she had said something before that, but I wasn't listening. We started to dance. Though, I never actually answered her questions. I wondered if Marie would ask me to dance. I put Tanya into a dip. "Hey Masen, do you want to dance." Marie asked. I was so excited, I dropped Tanya flat on the floor. It was so funny. I started to laugh. "Sure." I said. A tango song came on. "May I have this dance." I said. "Of course you may." she responded. "Do you know the tango?" I asked. "Why yes I do." she answered. We started to dance. It was amazing. For awhile, I was surprised. I felt a feeling I hadn't felt in three years. I wanted to kiss her. I pulled her up to my face. Suddenly, the song ended. Shoot.

She walked to the elevator. While I still had to sit with Miss. Brag. "So, what do you think about all of this?" she asked. "It's cool." I replied. "Yeah, that dress Marie has on is..." "Beautifull" I inturupted. "Actually, I was going to say riscay. I think it's innapropriate." she said. Again, she was jelous. "Why do you do that, Tanya?" I asked. "What?" she replied. "You're just jelous, of her. Because, you know how beautiful she looks, and better than you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go check on her. Watch my cell phone." I left the table. With my cell phone on it. I just didn't want any distractions. Tanya was open-mouthed as I walked away.

**ALICEPOV (in New York.)**

I sat with Jasper holding me watching TV. Suddenly, I had a vision. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was, VICTORIA! Oh gosh, gotta tell family, gotta get help, gotta tell Edward. I was so overwhelmed, I completely passed the TV ad for gucci boots (well, i did have one little peek, but that does no harm). I grabbed my cell and dialed Edward's number. It rang four times and went to voice mail. I tried no less than twenty times to call him. On my last try someone answered. "What!" It was Tanya. "Tanya it's Alice. We have a serious emergency. Where's Edward?" I asked frantically. "He's on the roof checking on Marie. Listen, I'm sure this can wait." "But." "Listen, Alice, I'm turning off his phone. So, you can't call. Just talk to him later." She hung up. What was her problem? This is serious. Well, I can't do anything now. Wait, I can think. I thought as hard and as loud (if that's possible) as I could. _Edward you're in trouble, Edward you're in trouble, Edward listen to me you're in trouble! _

**EPOV**

I walked to the elevator and clicked roof. When I got up to the roof. Marie turned around. "Hey" she said. "Hey" I replied. "So, what are you doing up here." I was very curious. "Just thinking. It's a great view." She seemed like something was wronge. "Is something wronge?" I asked. "Not really. Where's Tannie?" Marie asked. "Oh, she's inside. Sometime's she get's a little clingy." I said. Which was true. I was actually kind-of, mad, no, furious, at her. "But, isn't she your girlfriend. Why don't you love her?" Marie thought Tanya was my girlfriend! That's the craziest thing I ever heard! But, I don't love Tanya. I love...Marie. I looked deeply in her eyes. "She's not my girlfriend. And why I don't love her. She's not you." I said. Then, our lips met. We kissed. "Oh, I love you, too." She said between a kiss.

Suddenly, I heard a faint thought. I could tell it was Alice, but she was so far away, the only thing I could hear was trouble. I didn't really care. I was happy now, but I wanted Edward, not Masen to be happy.

"Wait!" Marie yelled as we stopped kissing. "I haven't been completely honest with you." she said. "I haven't either. You first." I said. "Awhile ago, some bad things happened in my life. I didn't want to be the real me. My real name is Bella." she said. "Now you." she added. "Something bad happened to me too. My real name is Edward." There was silence as we realized what had just happened. "Edward, what's your last name?" she asked in a whisper. I replied. "Cullen." It was Bella. Both of our faces broke out into dry sobs. I couldn't believe it! "I love you, Edward." she said. "I love you too, Bella. I never stopped loving you. And I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I pleaded. I just wanted her so badly. "Don't be. You're here and I'm here, and that's all that matters." We just kissed. Like old times. Now that I thought about it, I was so stupid. Marie is her middle name, and Naws is swan spelled backwards. **(AN. Only one person got that Naws was swan spelled backwards. Oh, and Masen is his real last name and Ward Ed**_**ward**_**) **

Suddenly a voice was heard. "Hello." I turned around and gasped.

**PART TWO**

**BPOV**

It was VICTORIA!!! Oh gosh, don't panic, you're with Edward. You're safe, I think. I mean, this isn't the first time I've been against a vampire. Well, techiqunically it's not. Edward kind-of killed the last one for me, but it's cool. I know her style. She'll give us running time. She has to. Yeah, she will. At, least that's what James did.

"Oh, why I see that you found each other again. How sweet." she said. Edward grabbed me in a protective grasp. It felt nice. "Wh... what are you doing here?" I managed to get out of my mouth. "Oh, well the other day, I was sitting in my house, or liar you could call it, and talking to Laurent. Well, he must have told you, well not Edward, but you how James was my mate and you know the mate for a mate stuff. So, he just let it slip out that he didn't kill you. I need to get the job done." She said. Oh, man Laurent needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut. "What mate for mate stuff." Edward whispered to me. "Instead of killing you killing me." I whispered back. "OK, well, I don't want to seem intrusive, so, I'll give you ten minutes without taking you. See you in a moment." she leaped off the roof.

"OK, I guess we should get our stuff from the hotel." I said. "Yeah." and we leaped off of the roof.

VPOV

I jumped off of the roof, I knew exactly where I was going to go. Just to be fair, my whatch was set for exactly ten minutes. Where was I going? Volltera. I saw Jane. "Jane, how nice to see you." I said. "Oh, Victoria. Um... what are you doing here?" she asked. I knew just the lie I would use. I needed her help. " Aro sent me here." I said. "For what. Is everything alright?" She replied. "Oh, you didn't hear about it. Aro believed that Edward would be perfect for the guard. He begged Edward, but Edward, instead of just refusing. He vowed to come out into the sunlight, well after they asked him enough. We can't let him come into the sunlight, right." I said. "Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" she asked. "Oh, well they asked me to kill him, but I need some help abducting him. Can you help?" I asked. "Of, course. Shall we go?" "Let's". Piece of cake.

BPOV

We had just arived at our hotel room. "I am so very sorry! When I left, I thought I was helping you! Instead, I was ruining your life!" Edward said. He had been apoligizing ever since we left the ball. "Edward! You did not ruin my life. I mean it kindof messed up about sevond months, but then I was changed, and I went to New York. It wasn't your fault!" I said. "But, It was my fault that you were changed, right?" he asked. "Yeah, but It's cool. We're cool, right?" He walked into is room. "Right," I repeated. "Edward are you OK?" I asked. He wasn't responding. I walked into his room. He was no where to be seen.

**So do you like it? Sorry it took so long to write. First my computers WyeFye wasn't working, and then some "techical dificulty" was going on with fanfiction. Ok, well go ahead and reveiw! Go ahead! Do it! NOW!!!**


	16. He's Gone!

**Hey everyone!!! Well, I have no new news, so read on!!!**

**BPOV**

Oh gosh! He's not here! I had a lot of ideas of what to do in mind.

A) Just go back to America. I mean, he can take care of himself can't he, and he wouldn't want me getting hurt. Right?

No, that's a bad idea. Come on where did I even get that from?

B) Call the volturi. They'll know what to do.

No, they probably would barely even care.

C) I could just-

I smelt a strange scent. I very strange scent. Actually, if I guessed right, it was three mixed scents. I tried to disect them. The first one... well, duh, Victoria.

Second. This one was harder, I couldn't tell. I did know that Victoria couldn't take down Edward alone. He'd kick her butt. Victoria would need help. Someone who could incappasitate him. The only thing I could really tell was that she was a woman. OK, people who would help Victoria. Jane! It was Jane! You know, I never really liked her that much any way.

There still was one more. it smelt... different. Almost like it wasn't a being. It was very just plain strange. It smelt a little like... me. It was not salty, or sweet, or sour. I very hard to describe smell, but I had smelt it before. I took out both Jane and Victoria's scent. It's...It's... _lipstick?_ I turned around. And then I saw it.

Written on the mirror, in my clinique lipstick was the word "Tradition". What did that mean? Tradition to what? Victoria was giving me a clue. OK, she wouldn't just leave the word tradition for a clue. She would leave something bigger, a clue within the clue. So, it's written in lipstick. They could be at a beauty parlor. No, she wouldn't do that. So, what was it. All the clue was lipstick on a mirror. On a mirror! That's it! Tradition like what James did! Mirror, like a dance studio! That's where they are! A dance studio!

I picked up the phone at a lightning speed and dialed the concierge. "Hello." said a nice sounding lady. "Yes, I would like to know all of the dance studios in the Milan area." I said. "Oh, well we only have about three. Not counting the one scheduled for demolition in a few days." she said. "Demolition?" I asked. "Oh, yes. It will be quite a show. Not many things get destroyed in Milan. Many people are going to see it. Only because of the way they are destroying it. We use a-" I cut her off. "May I have the address." "Just take a left at Michel's All You Can Eat Pizza and drive for about a mile." she said. Once she had said what I needed, I hung up.

I could run there faster than I could drive, so I ran. As, fast as I could. After about half a minute of running, I saw a building. I was there.

**EPOV (before he was kidnaped)**

I walked into my room. I couldn't believe Victoria was here. Could she pick a worse time? Suddenly, I smelt a scent. One was Victoria! Oh no! I've got to go and tell Bella! Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my side. Then my leg. Then my head, and I fell to the ground.

BPOV

I opened the large doors. This was it. Then I saw a room. I walked into it. The first thing I noticed was Edward lying on the floor. Passed out. Was that even possible. I mean, if we can't sleep, how can we pass out. If you really think about it, it should be impossible, but Edward was lying in front of me- Wait Edward's lying in front of me. I ran to him. When I was stopped by a red haired women. Victoria. "Where do you think you're going, sweety." she said. "Don't you sweety me! What have you done and why have you done it! I thought it was me you were after?" I was furious! Suddenly she just takes out the blame on him? "Oh, you really don't get it do you? You are doing exactly what I want you to do. Just like you did with James. You really are a gullible one." she said.

**So, you like it? Sorry for the cruddy ending. I had to leave something. So, I want as many ideas as possible. If you Private Message me, your idea will most likely get online!!! So, just remember to review!!!**


	17. Phone calls and Ideas

**Hey you guys!!! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy lately! Well, read on!!!!**

**BPOV**

Victoria jumped at me... again. I tried to get her off. This girl was strong. I knew I was suposed to be stronger that her, but she was bigger than me. So, therefore harder. My phone started to ring to Rich Girl by Gwen Steffani. Not the best time. "You need to get that?" Victoria asked teasingly. I looked at the number. It wasn't one of my contacts, but it looked familiar. I remembered seeing it somewhere. Not written down, maybe on a computer screen.

I decided I better take it. "Hello?" I asked. "Um, hi. I wanted to talk to...um Masen. He won't answer his phone. This is his sister-" I cut her off. "Alice! It's Bella Swan. I was doing a cover for- Well you don't need to know all that." I said all in one breath. "Oh my Bella! How are you? Where's Edward. Wait you do know it's-" I cut her off again. "Yeah, I do. Listen I'm a little-" Victoria kicked me. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "Bella? Are you doing something else? Well, listen. I had a vision! It was-" "Victoria. Yeah, I know." I said.

Victoria pinned me on a wall. "Wow, you arn't very good at multi-tasking." Victoria said. "Oh, you should try it. I'm sure you're just as good." I said. "How do you know?" Alice asked. I don't think she got the big picture. "Take a wild guess at what I'm doing?" I asked sarcastically. "Ohmygosh! Are you fighting her? You are? What are we going to do?" she asked scared. "Sorry, I'm not in a good position to think right now?" I said. "Oh, let me try to look it up? By the way, where's Edward? He is usually the one protecting you." she said. "He's passed out on the floor. Don't ask me how that is possible." I said.

"Oh, here we go. Run...fast." She said. "We're in a ballet studio. Where?" I asked. "Anywhere. Just do it!" She commanded. So, I ran. As fast as I could. She, of course, followed me. "Now?" I asked. "Slow down!" she commanded, again. So I did. Victoria kept running and slamed her head againt a mirror. She looked extremely worn out. **(A/N OK, I know this may not sound realistic, but work with me!)** Blood was dripping down from her face. She looked too hurt to follow me. So, I grabbed Edward, and ran.

APOV

"Hello?" she asked. She sounded like she was doing something. "Um, hi. I wanted to talk to... um Masen. He won't answer his phone. This is his sister-" She cut me off. "Alice! It's Bella Swan. I doing a cover for-Well you don't need to know all that." it's Bella. Ohgoshohgosh! I can't believe it! "Oh my Bella! How are you? Where's Edward? Wait you do know it's-" "Yeah I do. Listen I'm a little-" I heard a loud banging noise. "Ow!" Bella exclaimed. "Bella, are you doing something else? Well, listen. I had a vision! It was-" "Victoria. Yeah, I know." She said. How did she know? Was her power seeing the future, too?

"How do you know?" I asked. "Take a wild guess at what I'm doing." she said. "Ohmygosh! Are you fighting her? You are? What are we going to do?" I asked in a scared tone. "Sorry, I'm not in a good position to think right now." she said. "Oh, let me try to look it up? By the way, where's Edward? He is the one usually protecting you?" Well, that was the truth. I got on the computer and typed in ways to get away from vampires. Surely something would come up. "He's passed out on the floor. Don't ask me how that's possible." she said. A link popped up. I clicked it."Um, here we go. Run... fast." I said. "We're in a ballet studio. Where?" she said. "Anywhere! Just do it!." I commanded. "Now?" She asked. "Slow down!" I commanded. I heard an extremely loud banging noise. And the phone went dead.

**You like?!?! Well, review! Private Message! Keep reading! Oh, and if you have and improvements or ideas about the plot, tell me! I won't get mad it you hate it and will never read it again. Just tell me!! Well, REVIEW!!!**


	18. Treehouses&WebCams

**Hey everyone!!! Sorry about not making that last chapter very realistic. Oh, and for everyone who asked, I did read the books. I did the blood thing for a more dramatic affect. So, read on!!!**

BPOV

I ran as fast as I could out of the ballet studio. As I ran, I smelt Jane's scent again. She must have left soon after she arived, because I only smelt faint traces of her. Surprisingly, I ran very smoothly, even with Edward in my arms. Once I had left the ballet studio, I thought of something belatedly. I had no idea where I was running to. So, I just kept running untill I saw an old tree house.

I climbed up the long ladder. Only when I got to the top did I see the full tree house. It was very large. I could tell by the smell that it was oak. Instead of being square, like a normal tree house, it was rounded. The inside was bare except for a small cot.

I sat Edward down on the cot and called Alice back on my phone. "Bella, you're back!" Alice exclaimed. "Yeah. We're in a tree house right now. What am I supposed to do?" I asked in a pleading tone. "Calm down, Bella. It'll be alright. Do you mind describing to me where you are?" Alice asked. I didn't understand. "Why?" I asked. "Just do it." she replied almost immediatly. "Well, the tree house I'm in is very large, and rounded. It's made of oak, too." I looked outside the window. "The outside is exremely green. Just like Forks. The trees are all dark, no light green. I can see the stars very easily. Is that what you want?" I said. "Yeah, that's perfect." she said.

"What do I need to do with Edward?" I asked. "Oh, just wait a sec." she replied. So I sat on the cot beside Edward. I had no idea what to do. He looked so vulernable. He had never looked this way to me before. I felt like I wanted to cry, though I knew I couldn't shed tears.

Suddenly, I heard the squeaking of the ladder. Oh no, Victoria! I couldn't go anywhere, so I just hoped she would just get distracted. Then, a figure appeared at the door. I couldn't believe it! It was Alice!

"Bella!" She almost screamed. "Alice." We were each sobbing tearlessly. "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed. "Ditto!" said in the same tone as her. "Wait. We have to get down to buisiness." She said. "Let's start with Edward." she added. I motioned to his motionless body. "Wow, how in the world is that possible?" she said. "I don't know." I replied. "Well, then. Good thing I have my laptop." she said. "What do you mean?" I asked, noticing the pink cloth bag under her arm. " We can Video Chat with the whole family!" She said. That releived me. I missed all of them so much! "Oh my gosh! Turn it on!" I said.

In the speed of light, the computer was out of the Juicy computer bag and on the cot. She quickly pulled up a WebCam box. At the same pace, all of the Cullens were up on the screen. "Bella!" They all exclaimed at the same time. "Hey!" I said. I was so exitced! "Bella, sweet hart, we've missed you so much!" Esme said. "Yeah, sis. A lot. Even Rose, has." Emmett said. Wow, I didn't expect that. "Really?" I asked, astonished. "Yes, she has. I know." Jasper answered. Well, he definatly did know. Rosalie just sat with a small smirk. That's the nicest she had ever been toward me. "Well, now that we have gotton aquanted again, let's see Edward." Carlisle said in his usual serious tone. "Oh, right." Alice said. She turned the laptop to face his body. Everyone, exept Carlisle, sat and awed. "Um... I guessing Carlisle knows how this is possible?" I said, unsure of myself. "I think I have a good idea." he said.

"Go ahead." Alice prompted. "Well," He started. "When each human is bitten, it only takes three days for them to become a vampire. But, the venom is not fully spread through the body. You see, venom spreads very slowly. At the rate it spreads at, it would take no less than a week for it to fully spread. Once you are a vampire, it cannot spread any longer. So, you are left with a small part of human left in you. Well not really human, but a part that's not fully vampire." he said. "Um... that's very interesting, but how does it explain any of it?" Alice asked. "I'm getting to it Alice. Well, Edward is passed out. Which, any doctor knows, is basically sleeping. Just very deeply." We all nodded. "Sleeping comes naturaly to most humans. Since part of Edward is not fully vampire, if he was hit hard enough, a natural human thing would come to him. So, he sleeps. Understand." I nodded. Even though I was a little clueless at the moment.

But, everyone nodded. But, I did see Emmett was a little lost. In my mind, I chuckled. "So, what do we do to fix it?" Alice asked. Carlisle looked straight into the webcam. 'Well, that's up for debate."

**So, you like? Well I hope you do! And, I hoped that the little theory made it a little more realistic. Oh, and if any of my doctor terminoligy was wronge, please forgive me. I'm no doctor. So, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!:):):):):):):)**


	19. Home Remedies, are you serious?

**Hey everyone!!! Well, again this chapter has a littlebit of doctor terms and I know nothing about doctor stuff. So, if I'm wronge, please forgive me. Well, read on!!!**

Bpov.

"What do you mean? That's up for debate?" I said desperately.

"Yeah, we can fix it soon, right?" Alice asked. I was so scared that we would have to wait. "Well. Since you're in the middle of no-where, you're going to have to do some home remedies." he said. "Oh, no. Home remedie?" Alice asked in an annoyed voice. All of the Cullens left the screen and only Carlisle was left. "Yes, Alice. Since there are medicanes to wake someone up from sedation, you two are going to have to duplicate it. Just in different herbs." he said.

My face fell. I was never good at science. Or plant science. Or even nature. This was going to be difficult. "How?" I asked resignfully. "Well, I do have some organic medicines, for patents who won't have anything else. Do you want to try to copy those ingredients?" he asked. Both Alice and I shook our heads, but somhow the words yes made it to both of our lips.

"OK, let me get the medicine." he said and walked away from the screen. "Oh, Alice! What are we going to do?" I asked in a pleading voice. "Calm down, Bella. It should be fine. And besides that the- Oh my gosh where did you get your dress?" she asked in an extremelly fasinated voice. "Oh, this. I got it at a boutique in Milan." I said pleased that she liked it. "But, I thought that you hated shopping!" she said. "Well, ever since I was changed, I actually like shopping." I said. Her face lit up and she almost screamed "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" "Yeah." I said.

I looked at Edward. He still looked so vuleranable. It made me...scared. I mean, I took care of myself without him. I was changed and I could protect myself, but I was so used to him protecting me and saving me. It scared me to think he was sitting here, and I was protecting him. "Bella." Alice said inturupting my thoughts. "It'll all work out. I know it will." she said hugging me. "How do you know?" I asked not thinking. "Sweetie, I see future." she said breaking each sylable into a word. "What do you see?" I asked intrigued. "Well, nothing really. But I've seen small visions of Edward and these things haven't happened yet. Proof enough?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said. Suddenly, Carlisle was back on the screen. "I got the medicine." he said. "Cool, just tell us what to do." Alice said. "Well, all you have to do is get the inner core liguid out of some flora and make an IV out of a leaf stem. To do that, you have to grab some inner juice from a tree. Inner juice is not sap, but an ingredient from. You will have to extract the inner juice from the sap using a strainer made from grass. And then just get some water, but you need to boil it by making something shiny very warm. Put it together and down the vuluctural tube. And that's all. Understand." he said. We both sat there with wide eyes. I understood none of that, but I slowly said. "Yes." then I heard Jasper yell. "They don't." and we both laughed.

"Ok, how about y'all just go get some ingredients for me?" he asked. "Yeah!" said Alice. "OK." he said. He grabbed a different vile of pills. "Alice get an Oak Leaf and a holly berry and some tree sap." he said. "Got it!" she said in a high pitched happy voice and she was gone. "What do you need, Carlisle?" I asked. "All you need to do is mix the ingredients, other than that just keep your eye on Edward." he said. "Wait, what about Victoria?" I asked. "She won't find you. I have to go, goodbye." "Bye." I replied.

So, I just sat there. Within seconds, Alice was back with the ingredients. "Mix it." she demanded. "Ehem." I cleared my throwt. She glared at me. "Bella, will you please mix the ingredients for me." she said with a huge fake smile on her face. "Yes." I grabbed the ingredients, which she had put in a bowl made of bark. "Here you go." and she handed me a peice of bark for stiring. I grabbed it and started to mash the herbs together.

Once it was mixed, it was a brownish shade. It actually smelled OK. Not appetizing, but not terrible like other foods. I felt bad that he had to eat this, even if he wasn't concient. "What do I do with it now?" I asked. She looked at it. "Feed it to him." she said. "OK." so I went and sat on the bed.

I picked up the concoction with the bark spoon and slid it down Edward's throwt. "So, that's it?" I asked Alice. "Yeah, I think so." she said, but he still wasn't waking up. "He's not awake." I said. "I don't know." she said. "We probably just have to wait." she said. "I'm going to go outside. I haven't hunted in awhile. Later." she jumped out before I had the chance to say bye.

I just sat there. He still didn't wake. I layed beside him. "Wake up." I said. "Please." I added. He just layed there. Then it hit me, he might die. I knew it wasn't the usually way to, but still. "Wake up!" I repeated. My face filled with dry sobs. "Wake up!" I repeated. I kissed him. It felt so natural. Like an everyday thing. Suddenly, his eyes opened. I couldn't believe it! It was like Sleeping Beauty.

"Welcome back." I said. "What happened?" he asked. "Well, you passed out. Ask Carlisle." I said. "Yeah. Wait, what's that?" he pointed out the window. "Oh, that's just the-" I looked closer. There was a dark cloud, it was... Smoke! My eyes locked on the clo"Oh. My. Gosh."

**So, you like? Well, I would really like to thank all of you who have reviewed. It means the world to me when I open my email after I have posted a new chapter and I have some reviews! Also, I'm trying to find a new way to get more people to read and review, so if you have any ideas PM (private message) me!!! Well, virtual cookies to anyone who reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. A little letter

**OK everyone! Well, I have something to say. I got all of these great ideas and nice comments and I wanted to reply to them sooo badly, but I had no time. So, I'm sooo sorry! Well, please read on!**

BPOV

"Um, why is there smoke?" Edward asked in a concerned voice. "I don't know? But, Oh my gosh! Alice is out there!" I almost yelled. "What are we going to do?" I added in the same tone. "Wait. Just calm down. Now, we're going to go and try to find her. K?" He said. How could he be so calm? This was his sister. "Can you hear her thoughts?" I asked. He hesitated, like he was concentrating. I knew this was a bad sign, he never even had to think about thoughts. "So?" I prompted. "Well, I have good news and bad news." he said. Oh gosh. "Bad news first?" I asked. "OK, well bad news, I kinda don't hear her thoughts, good news, that could just be because she's out of m range." he said. "Oh no!" I said and we both ran outside.

As we searched for Alice, we didn't say a word. Though, I wanted to go up, kiss him, and get him to tell me it would all be OK. That wasn't happening. We walked on. Finnally, Edward spoke. "Bella, I missed you so much." he said. "I know, me too." I replied. Finally! "I just don't know how you forgive me? I mean, I put you through so much. I know because Alice told me a couple of things she saw, and you acted a little lifeless when you were Marie." he said. "Thanks." I said in a sarcastic tone. "Well, to answer your answer question." I prompted. " I love you. I was more sad than mad. Almost like I really didn't know how to feel. So, I just felt happy when I knew it was you. Too happy to be mad." I said. "But, one thing I don't get, why did you leave?" I asked. He didn't think about this at all before he answered. "I was trying to protect you." he said. HA! "That didn't work." I said sarcastically. We both laughed it was like music to my ears.

We were so happy, we almost didn't notice that the smoke was extremely close. Suddenly, we walked into a meadow. "The fire!" I gasped. "Let me see." said Edward. He started looking around the fire. "She's not here." he said. At first, I was relieved, but we had no idea where she was. That was not good.

"Hey, what's this over here?" he said. I followed him to a tree. There, written on the tree in clear letters was the word

"War"

**Sorry it's so short. I know I haven't updated lately, and that's because I went to DC for spring break. Oh and Twilight comes out today!!! Oh, one more GREAT thing today is... MY BIRTHDAY!!!**


	21. A prompt!

**Hey everyone!!! Well, to clear any missunderstanidings about the date I put the ch. up and the date the movie came out, well I typed the storty on the 21 and I posted it on another day because I was to lazy to change it! Well... read on.**

BPOV

"Um, Edward what's this mean?" I asked surprised at my scared tone. "I don't know, but I do know she has Alice." he said. That's when it hit me, this was real. Edward was here, he loved me, but Alice was kidnapped. Why do things have to turn out like that?

"Are we just going to follow her trail?" I asked him. "First, we're going to call Carlisle." Instead of going all the way back to the treehouse, he just put his phone on speaker.

"Edward?" Carlisle answered "Yeah, it's me and Bella. Listen, we have a tinney bit of a setback." he said. A tinney bit, more like a huge setback. How was he so calm? 'What?" Carlisle asked. I rushed to say everything before Edward even got a word off of his lips. "Alice was kidnapped! We don't know what to do! Help us!" I screened. "Way to play it calm and collected." Edward whispered. I grimmaced at him

"Well, that is a problem." Carlisle said. "Do you know what to do?" Edward asked. "Well..."

**OK well, this chapter is really just a prompt for y'all. I have no idea what the plan should be. So, I'm reliying solefully on you, yes you my friends, for ideas. So, if you want me to update, you have to private message me an idea. I don't care if it's completely terrible, it could work. So, anything you have might set off a buzzer in my head. So, PM me! Oh, also I know this chapter was terrible. So, if you want it to end good... PM me. If you don't something terrible could happen. Like... Alice may die and it would be on YOUR shoulders. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Send me ideas! **


	22. Why her?

**Hey Peeps!!! Well, so sry it took me so long to write this! No one really PM me ideas except a few peoples. Then I got a great idea! Well, it was given to me by AlphaxQueen! I would like to thank her so much!!!!!!!!!!!! Read on!!!**

BPOV

"Well, what?" I asked in a whining tone. I was really getting tired of all this Carlisle explaining stuff. "Well, what do you think Victoria is doing?" Carlisle asked. We thought for a moment, when suddenly Jasper's voice came on the phone. "Make armies." he said. "What do you mean?" Edward asked. "That's what she wants to do. She wants to make newborn armies." Jasper said. "Well, that makes sense, but why does she want to make newborn armies. And what does that have to do with Alice." I asked. It was quite confusing.

"Laurent's dead, right. Now she needs a new partner and with Laurent dead, she wants power. Now for why she has Alice, unfinished buisiness. Alice is bait. Later." and I heard him get up and walk away. How could he be so calm? This was his wife/mate/vampire or whatever you call it. "Well, we know what she wants," Carlisle said. "Now let's stop her." Carlisle said. "Any ideas?" he asked. I saw Edward had a strange face. "Edward, do you have an idea?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Well, we kinda left Tanya at the Ball. Oh by the way that was Tannie. Um, maybe we could go tell her what's going on and she can get her sisters..." he trailed off. I didn't like the sound of this, but it was the only way to go. "Fine, let's go get Tanya." I said in the same whiney voice as before.

It takes about five minutes for us to run to the Ball. I still look nice. My dress had a small rip in the side, but I just ripped the other side so it was even. Other than that I look fine. Of course, sitting at the table is Tanya, looking bored as ever. "There you are!" she said. "Where have you been?" she sounded very annoyed. "Well," Edward prompted. "We need your help. Oh and to make this make sense, this is Bella Swan that I told you about. Yeah and so um Alice has been kidnapped by Victoria and she is making newborn armies." he said. Tanya looked overwhelmed. "I'll call my sisters." she said.

**I'm back! OK I know alot of ya'll were like "throw Tanya off a hill." and stuff like that, but this fab idea only worked with Tanya. So, Just PM me Ideas!**


	23. I'M HERE!

**OK, you know what, I have not posted anything in FOREVER!!! So, I probably lost a few readers, but if you're reading this you are not one of those losers!!! Yay you. Now on to some more stuff, I have been getting comments that people don't like the story now that Bella and Edward are... well, Bella and Edward. So, I want y'all to tell me what to put. Now... read on!!!**

**BPOV**

It took about 20 minutes for Tanya's sisters to get here, but it took 5 minutes for us to realize we didn't need them. So, we sent them on there way and started figuring out a plan. "What are we going to do?" Tanya asked for the zillionth time, I can see why Edward liked me more, she is so whiney! "We are going to figure out a plan as soon as Edward gets back with the computer, so we can talk to the rest of the Cullens. Got it?" I said in the same tone I've been saying a zillion times. "Oh..." she replied. "Yeah." I said. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I looked at the ID. It was Edward. "Are you close?" I asked without even saying hello, we were in such a hurry! "Yeah, I'm right around the corner. How about you two come and meet me at the hotel." he said. "K, bye. Love you." I said. Oh how I missed saying those words. "Love you, too." and he hung up the phone.

"Let's go." I said to Tanya. And we left without a word. We get at the hotel and hook up the computer. "Hello, hello, hello?" Tanya said to the screen. "Is anyone there?" she said. "Tanya." I start in a slow voice, that I would use on a pre-schooler. "You must turn the computer on." I said. In the corner of my eye, I saw Edward snicker and Tanya scowl at him. I pressed the power button. Once we get the laptop up and running, we finally get the webcam on.

"Any luck finding Alice?" asked Jasper in an eager voice. "No. We need a plan." I said. "I'll get Carlisle." said Jasper. Maybe he'll have a plan...

**OK so I didn't spend that much time on this chapter, it was pretty much a "I havent fallen off the face of the earth" So, Comment!!!!!!**


	24. The Plan

**Hey you guys!!!!! I'm sooooo sorry that it's taken me so long to write! I've been super busy lately!! You know it's the end of the year and I have a lot going on. But I'm in the car right now so I thought I could write! And thank you sooooooooooo much you guys who haven't given up on reading this!!! It means soooo much to me! Read on!!!**

BPOV

It took us a surprisingly long time to figure out a plan. You know we are pretty smart, but you should try coming up with a plan so quickly! I was very eager to try out this plan. I was a little scared. I mean, this was real life! It's not like we were the characters in some best selling book series! **(AN hehe)**

The only problem, we couldn't figure out where Victoria was! Edward tried searching in everyone's mind we saw. Most people were thinking about money. Some were thinking about how weird all of us looked. One person had seen Victoria. We followed her direction. Then a few other people had seen her. Finally, we found out where she was.

She had left a mark on a tree. It was of a heart that was covered with blood. She kept on leaving marks on trees. Each time the heart got bigger untill, eventually, it broke. I had to admit, she was a good artist. Tanya snapped at me for saying this. Haha.

We were there. It was the top of the building. I turned to Edward. "Edward, I'm scared." I said. "It'll be OK." he said. "If the plan doesn't work out-" I was cut off by him. "it'll work." he said. "If it doesn't work out," I said accenting the "If". "I love you." I said. "As do I." he replied. I gave him a quick kiss, because I knew I would see him again. "Let's do this." I called out to our group.

I leaped onto the rooftop. "Victoria!" I yelled out. There was no answer. "Oh, come on! I know you're there! I can smell you!" I said. At this moment she came out. "Yes?" she asked. "Well, first of all, where's Alice?" I asked. "Oh, the pixie. She's right over there." Victoria pointed. "Oh my Alice." I shouted. "Hey Bella." she said as if nothing was wronge, though she was tied up. "Second, can I have her?" I asked. "Whatever, I don't care. She's so annoying! I don't even know why I took her. She won't stop talking! Ugh!" she said."Thank you?" I said in a confused voice. "Oh, and third. Congragulations!" I said. "What?" now she sounded confused. "You have officially ruined my life." I said.

"Oo, Thank you!. What have I done?" she asked. "Edward, is dead!" I said. I felt tearless crying come on just thinking about it. "Really?" she sounded more surprised than normal. "Yeah. I just wanted to tell you his last words. I've written them down." I said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." she said.

I opened the crinkled paper that was in my jacket's pocket and started reading. "I can't believe this is really happening. I'm dying, Bella. Me! Surprisingly, death is blissfull. It is the easiest thing I've ever done. Wait, there was something easier. Killing James." As I said this, Victoria looked angry. "You do not know this, you were unconcies at the time. But it was so easy. He was tired, unwilling, weak." as I went on, Victoria's fumes were being lit. " I couldn't believe it. Emmett could have stayed home and watched the house. Or, Carlisle could have stayed at the hospital! Victoria picked such a weak, unsanitary, insane, idiotic,-" I was cut off by Victoria starting to run towards me.

Suddenly, she stopped. She was surprised. Why? The people around us. All of the vampires. Tanya and her sisters, the Vulturi, every other vampire we could think of, oh and the Cullens. "Wow. You got all the vampires together. Is this your big plan? I'm not scared of them! How about I just kill you right now!" She lunged. "Wait, don't they will all kill you! You don't want to take that risk. Just don't kill me! Please!" I begged in a screaming voice. "Oh, my gosh!" I mumbeled as she jumped...

**So, how do you like????????? You want to know what's going to happen?????? Well, tell me! I kinda know what I'm going to do. If you want to know, I might tell you. Just Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Virtual cookies if you review! Actually Virtuall cookie bouque if you review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	25. My Sincerest Apology and A Quick Test

**Ok guys, so I honestly have no idea how I can appologize for my lack of work in the past 3 years. Yeah, I've been bad. Honestly I just go bored with it. While bored, I decided to just maybe try this again. I know, back then, I had such loyal readers! It was fantastic. I was going through some of the comments and remembered how each comment I would get so so excited! I remember some of my most loyal readers. I remember so many amazing things! I know its a long shot, but I would like to try to reboot this story. There's only a few chapters left, but I wanted to do a little test run. If you would read the last couple chapters I post, please comment! I know most of my readers are probably out of the fanfiction phase, but please comment and tell me if you would like the last chapters! Also, if you have never heard of my story and just came across this by pure accident, this isn't a real chapter, just an authors note. Thank you guys so much for staying with me! -Emily**


End file.
